Aide from Red Warriors
by TheOkWriter
Summary: Someone teleported every Red Sentai Ranger to Remnant from their respective timeline to save it from Grimm, terrorist, and criminals.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or Rwby

This was unexpected for Ryu he just woke up in an alley on top of garbage bags. He was just in his house with his wife taking care of his son Gai. Now, he was in an alley, where ever he is he needs to go back to family. He checks his breath for alcohol but didn't find any, if he did smell alcohol it would be surprising to find himself drinking because he'll only drinks warm milk.

Ryu knew this was not Iga city. The buildings were too big and some of the buildings didn't have any fusumas. Ryu started to look at his clothes and was relieved to know he had all of his clothing. But he notices what was in his wrist was his cross changer.

He was confused, he put this changer away after that last Super Sentai team up and that was four years ago. He needs to find a payphone to call his wife or one of his former teammates. While searching for a payphone he saw a five-man group walking towards a shop. One of them who's most likely the leader wore a bowler hat with a red band a white dress coat along with black dress. The citizens seem to be afraid of them which means their dangerous.

Ryu watched as the five men piled inside the small store. He slowly walks towards the shop called, 'From Dusk Till Dawn', which could be a bar or a coffee shop. Before he could go inside the store a streak of red and mass of black flew past breaking the window out into the street.

The rest of the thieves looked out the window and saw the henchman knocked out cold while a short girl with a red hood stood up proudly. A red metallic object hooked onto her back was now balanced on her shoulder and it extended into a large mechanical scythe. The haft was at least twice as long as the girl was tall, and its menacing, curved double blade was just as tall as her.

"Where the hell am I?" Ryu asked himself. "Who lets little girls hold giant weapons. What am I saying I let a high school girl be a Jetman,"

Ryu ran to knock one of the thug members. He grabbed another of those thugs and flipping him over his shoulder before delivering a kick to the face knocking him out

"Need a hand?" asked Ryu.

"Who is this guy?" one of the thugs asked.

"I'm the man who's gonna stop you." Ryu lifted up his right arm showing his changer.

"What you gonna do tell me what time it is?" taunted the man with the bowler hat.

"Let's go! Crosschanger!" Ryu called out while pressing his changer. He was covered in a bright red light and henshin into his suit. He made pose and shouted, "Red Hawk"

His suit was primary of white and red with a big red hawk symbol in his chest. His helmet was red with a black visor and silver mouthpiece. The helmet had a tiny yellow beak and two black eye that made it look like a bird.

"Awesome" gawked the girl.

The red ranger charging forward engaging one of the goons.

"Hey, wait up!" the girl yelled catching up to Ryu. She planted the blade of her scythe into the concrete lifting her body onto the scythe spin kicking the first approaching thug in the face she then retrieves her weapon firing off a round propelling her towards another thug using the butt of her weapon hitting him sending him flying right into another goon bringing the side down on another goon while using the speed given to her from the recoil getting close enough to the final goon knocking him into the air before following him up and slamming him into the ground. The Red Ranger knocked out his thugs but noticing how impressive the little girl was as a fighter.

The leader stood over them a look of annoyance plastered on his face

"You were worth every lein, you truly you were." he said sarcastically both teens turned to face him weapons ready, "Well Birdman, Red it's been an eventful evening," the red head said as he drops his cigar extinguishing it with his cane.

"As much as I'd like to stick around" he raised his cane pointing it at the two before a crosshair popped up confirming it was a weapon "I'm afraid this… is where we part ways," he said firing a shot at the two who both managed to doge the initial attack and explosion that followed only to find he was gone

"Up there" the Jetman pointed out spotting the red head climbing a ladder up a nearby building

"You ok if we go after him?" the girl asked

The shopkeeper gave a quick nod before she wrapped her arm around Jetman's waist, "What are you…" the red ranger was cut off when she fired her weapon propelling the two of them up to the roof.

"Warn me next time, I could fly." Ryu stated.

"You can!" shouted the amazed girl.

He stopped, "persistent," he muttered under his breath the girl in red braced herself in case he tried to shoot them again but instead a large aircraft rose from the other side of the building the size of the craft seemed simple the design resembles a v-22 boarding he turned back to face the two.

"End of the line." he said throwing one of the stolen crystal in front of the two before firing another explosive round at it Ryu quickly went to shield the girl with his own body feeling the heat and the defining sound but was left unharmed. The Red Warrior turned around finding a woman with pale blond hair casting a protective barrier with a riding crop. Ryu was surprise to see her casting some magic, the woman adjusted her glasses before unleashing a barrage of pure energy throwing the aircraft side to side.

"We've got a huntress!" shouted the man in white to the airship pilot.

The pilot turned out to be a young woman in a red dress with long black hair. She rushed to the side door as the man in white tried to control the airship.

The huntress shot a purple light into the sky above the airship and a storm manifested. Shards of ice descended from the cloud piercing the ship.

The young woman in red appeared in the side hatch. She took stock of the situation and seemed awfully relaxed. The sleeves on her dress burned revealing embedded Dust. She activated the Dust with her aura and cast a fireball at the huntress.

The Red Hawk got in front of her and blocked the fireball with his sword. The blonde woman was surprise to the costume man block the attack with just a longsword. But she took the chance to use her psychokinetic powers and gathered the shards of the roof into a deadly spike and launched it at the airship. The young woman fired several blasts from her hands trying to destroy it, but the spike merely reformed and continued on its course.

The man in white, being somewhat clever, tilted the ship and managed to ricochet the spike off the top hull of the ship. Not to be outdone, the huntress separated the spike into three streams and threatened to slice the ship to bits. But the young woman summoned the fire from her dress and expanded it outwardly blasting the streams apart.

The airship was offered a brief respite and began to turn away.

The young girl didn't want the criminal to get away she turn her scythe into a rifle. The girl began firing, but the young woman aboard the ship was able to block each shot. She then cast a ring of fire around both the girl and huntress.

The Woman threw the girl out of harm's way with her telekinesis before barely escaping herself. While Ryu dodged out of the way

Finally, the ship's hull closed and flew off into the night. Everything was quiet again. After a pause, the girl turned to the woman.

"You're a huntress? Can I have your autograph?!" she gushed.

The girl random excitement made Ryu raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"What the heck is a huntress?" He muttered to himself.

Ryu and the girl sat in a dimly lit room sitting at a small metal table the girl was no longer smiling while the so called Huntress was here questioning them

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly," the woman said pacing around the table

"But they started it." grimaced the girl.

"Ma'am I know taking the law in our hand was not something we were supposed to do but I'm afraid the girl and I knew the police wouldn't arrive in time." said Ryu.

The woman scowled at him for a moment before responding, "the two of you put yourselves and others in danger," she said.

"Of course, we put ourselves in danger that's what being a person is being about. Risking our own lives to protect the innocent who can't." Ryu said crossing his arms

"Yeah what he said," the girl said halfheartedly.

"You still need to consider the collateral damage you caused. Also, you both charged in recklessly without taking into account, your opponent's greater powers and numbers." she said.

"I don't think that four thugs could be considered to have 'great power' those men were out cold ten seconds into the fight and two you didn't seem to be concerned with collateral damage to keep you from fighting, Miss…" he ponders.

"Goodwitch, Glynda Goodwitch and the only reason I got involved was to protect the two of you," she said scowling at Ryu.

"Well then Miss Goodwitch, are you going to send us to prison for doing the right thing?" Alex asked politely Glynda gave a sigh while the girl in red tensed up.

"If it were up to me you'd both be sent home with a pat on the back…"

Making the young girl smile proudly.

"And a slap on the wrist!" Glynda said slapping the end of her riding crop against the table almost making the girl in red jump out of her seat.

"But there's is someone who wants to see the both of you," Glynda said as she stood aside as a man with silver hair a green scarf, glasses holding a plate of cookies in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other

"Ruby Rose…" the man paused leaning in closer to the girl before continuing, "…you…have silver eyes."

"Uh…" Ruby trailed off not knowing how to respond to the comment."

"So where did you learn to do this?" the man asked indicating to a recording of their attempt to stop the store heist

"S-Signal academy." Ruby answered timidly.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons designed?" he asked

"Well one teacher in particular." Ruby answered.

"I see." he said placing the plate of cookies down in front of them. Ruby wasted no time and began to inhale the baked goods one after another.

"It's just that I've only ever seen one scythe wielder of that skill before a dusty old crow," added the man, Ruby nodded in response as her mouth is still stuffed with what looked like three cookies.

"Faff miy uncll crof. Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at signal I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing now I'm all like," ruby said striking poses from kung Fu movies. Ryu couldn't help but smile at her childish innocence.

"So, I've noticed," the man said sitting down across from them.

"And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Asked the man.

"Well… I want to be a huntress." Ruby said cautiously.

Ryu was still confuse on what a Huntress is.

"You want to slay monsters," he inquired.

"Yes, I only have two more years of training left at signal, then I'm going to apply to Beacon you see my sister is starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress and I'm trying to become a huntress and I want to help people our parents always taught us to help others so I thought might as well make a career out of it I mean the police are all right but hunters and huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and…. well you know." Ruby explained getting really existed about her future career.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

"Your Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby said as Ozpin gave a small smile.

"Hello." Ozpin said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said politely.

"You want to come to my school?" he asked.

"More than anything." Ruby said eagerly Ozpin looked over to Glynda who simply looked away obviously disagreeing with his decision.

"Well, ok." Ruby's face lit up like Christmas, she had achieved her goal into joining the most likely the best combat school on the planet.

Ozpin turned to the Ryu and asked, "What about you sir. Who are you?"

"I am Ryu Tendo, and to be honest with you Professor, I don't know where I am." The Jetman said to Ozpin simply folded his hands and stared directly at Ryu.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I think I was transported from my planet to yours." responded Ryu making the two female eyes widen of shock.

"Please explain." Ozpin requested.

"Well, I was at home with my wife and son and next thing I know I woke up in alley." Ryu said.

"You could have woken up from too much drinking." Glynda said.

"I don't really drink Ms. Goodwitch, I prefer warm milk." Ryu added, "besides you call this world Remnant and have a broken moon where I come from my world is called is Earth and our moon is perfectly fine."

"You moon is not half destroyed?" asked Ruby with a shocked face.

"Yes, it is perfectly fine." Ryu said.

"What about your transformation? Can you explain that?"

"Yes I am a Super Sentai Jetman."

"Um what's a Super Sentai and a Jetman?" asked Ruby.

"It's a team of chosen individuals to fight evil and protect the earth." Ryu replied.

"So what do you fight? Grimm?" Ms. Goodwitch asked.

"No not Grimm but they are monsters like being from other worlds or dimensions. But I won't lie to you the creatures are grim looking." Ryu said.

"You had a team, right?" Ozpin question.

"Yes, we were called Jetman, a five-person group and we were the fifteenth group to be Super Sentai."

"It was just a five-person group!?" Ruby shouted.

"We had help." Ryu said with a smile.

"So now you're stuck here by unknown means." said Ozpin.

"Yes."

"I can offer you something Mr. Tendo." said Ozpin with Ryu nodding yes he continued, "How would you like to be a teacher for Beacon Academy?"

"I like the offer Professor, but I'm no teacher." replied Ryu.

"It's alright you would be partner up with Ms. Goodwitch." Ozpin said surprising the woman.

"What?" said the shock woman.

"It's only fair, he's new to this world and he needs our help." said Ozpin

"Fine." Goodwitch agree.

"Thank you for the help and support." Ryu said.

"I'm just glad to help a person in need." Ozpin said.

"So when do we start?" asked Ryu

I had this idea when I was watching Super Sentai and reading good Sentai crossovers. He using every 42 red Sentai. Hope you like it because there will be more coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or Rwby

* * *

Unknown to the Red Hawk that he was not the only Red Warrior who transported from their respected time. The Zyuoh Eagle, Yamato Kazakiri has found himself on a shore. He felt a stick poke him in his head. He went to look who was poking him. It revealed to be a child with dog ears.

"Uh hi." greeted Yamato awkwardly.

The child looks frightened and ran away calling for help. Next thing he knew Men and Woman with animal traits. This was not Zyuland and that they were not Zyumen.

"Come with us." The man with horns ordered.

Yamato did what he told and followed them. What he saw was unbelievable an island full of half human half animal people. They're like the rest of his Zyumen teammates with an appearance of a human but with a tail still appearing. They finally reach their destination and the house was huge it could easily be called a mansion. The man with wolf ears knocks on the door.

After waiting for a minute for an answer the door open. A man opens it, he was tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard, and yellow eyes. He was wearing a dark violet coat and beige pant. He looks at them and asked.

"Can I help you?"

"Chieftain Belladonna, we found this human on the shore." said the man with horns.

"Another human arriving out of nowhere?" the chieftain asked. "Did you know how you got here, son?"

"I don't know sir? First thing I was shopping with my friends then I wake up with a face full of sand."

Yamato responded honestly.

"Well come in. Thank you, gentlemen I'll take it from here." said the Chieftain, receiving a nod from the other Faunus, they left. Yamato went inside the Chieftain home.

"You said there's another human here where is he?" The Zyuoh Eagle asked.

"Well we found him about 10 minutes ago," said Belladonna.

"Really?"

"Yes, we did. He's right here eating with my wife." the chieftain pointed at the door.

"Well let's see who he is." Yamato walked through the door only to see a young man wearing a white long sleeves shirt, wearing on top of that shirt was a sleeveless bright red jacket with yellow inlay.

The young man stops eating his noodles to look up who open the door. He gave a wide smile and waving at them.

"Ghira your back, who's your new friend you brought along." asked the young man.

"I'm Yamato Kazakiri, a pleasure to meet you." Yamato greeted.

The young man walked up still having that huge smile and shake Yamato's hand widely.

"I'm Daigo Kiryu, but you can call me King as well." the young man greeted.

"Yamato, I like you to meet my wife, Kali," Ghira said.

"Nice to meet you Kali." greeted Yamato.

"Hello, Yamato." Kali addressed back.

"Daigo, some of the men found Yamato here the same way as you, on the shore," said Ghira.

"Really, so you probably…" Daigo didn't get to finish when he heard a scream coming outside.

,"What was that?" Kali asked. Her answer was received when a man ran into the room.

"Ghira there are Grimm attacking the people!" He exclaimed

"What!?" Ghira shouted, "That's impossible, Grimm shouldn't be here!"

"Yamato, Daig…" He was going to the two young man to stay inside where it's safe but they weren't there. "Where did they go?"

"I think they went out to help," said Kali.

"What are they thinking, they didn't look like hunters. Let's go help them, Kali." Ghira said.

Ghira and Kali ran up to caught up with them. When they caught up they were not quiet.

"Boys what are you doing. This is dangerous." Said Kali.

"Don't worry I got this." Both Yamato and King said pulling up their changers. They were both surprised to see they both had a changer.

"You're a Super Sentai!" King and Yamato shouted in shock.

"Well yeah I'm part of the Zyuohgers but we can talk about that later we have to save the people," Yamato told King.

"Alright," Daigo complied. He then held his brave battery in front of him as he had a grin on his face.

"Brave-In!" King invoked before pressing a button and the picture inside turn into T-rex. He then pulled a switch opening the "Mouth," of his Gaburevolver revealing two empty holes as he placed it into the bottom hole.

He then closed the mouth causing the eyes to flash. _"_ _ **GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!**_ _"_ the Revolver invoked as King held his Gaburevolver up.

"Kyoryu Change!" Diago invoked before spinning the revolving part of his weapon starting an upbeat samba like music to which made him danced to confusing the others. He then stopped dancing with a spin as the music also stopped before aiming his weapon to the air.

"FIRE!" Diago called out before he aimed his weapon at the Grimm and pulled the trigger causing an energy version of a red t-rex head to come out destroying some of those monsters. Soon drums began to play as the head came back to Diago which flew around him and then covered him in a red suit based off on a t-rex.

Diago cross his arms, swung them around a bit, then took a stand, he said, "The Fanged Hero! Kyoryu Red!"

He got out of there stands, then jump a bit down as he slams his hand to pick up dust then got up to point in the air as he said, "The strongest and bravest in history!" as they put their arms down, quickly putting it to their chest. He started to say, "I represent the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!"

At the same time, Yamato uses his changer as well. He started to by bringing out a cube. "Instinct, Awaken!" Yamato said then started to twisting the upper section, the Zyuohger are able to complete images on the Changer's faces, as a red cube started to envelop him and with a flashing light he was in a red outfit as well there was a black eagle face on his chest.

"Monarch of the Open Skies! Zyuoh Eagle!" Yamato said while making a pose. "Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger"

"King let's go save those people," Yamato told Daigo while receiving a nod from the red dino ranger.

"Yes let's show these monster how wild we are." Diago ran straight forward to the Grimm.

The two red rangers ran and fought the pack of Grimm. It was a shocking thing to see almost unbelievable to see two young men wearing a red suit with incredible power. Ghira and Kali didn't know what to do with the shocking transformation.

"Ghira! Can you get these people to safety." Yamato said while gesturing the group of people behind him.

Ghira came out of shock "Yes I can. Come along people let's get out the way for these boys. Come Kali, let's get these people to our home."

* * *

Elsewhere two car type of Sentai Rangers were fighting of Atlesian Knights-130. They have no idea where these come from but they knew they weren't going down without a fight.

"There's a lot of them, Riki," said Red Racer, Kyosuke Jinnai while slashing the machine with his fender sword.

"Let's just finish this Kyosuke." Replied Red Turbo Riki Honoo using his turbo laser.

They were side by side and a blink of the eye they ran towards the robots like cars passing by and destroyed all them.

"Ok, now with that over we can figure out where we are," Riki said but before they could leave they were confronted by a young woman dress white and blue and an older man also dress in white but with a look that shows he a high ranking officer.

"Well, gentlemen you have shown to hold your own." General Ironwood told the two red suit figures. "Don't you think, Winter?"

"Yes General they are shown to have abilities unlike I've never seen before," Winter replied.

"Are these your machines?" Riki asked.

"Yes they are Atlesian Knights, but it seems I might need an upgrade." Ironwood continued, "so Gentlemen who are you and where did you get your suits?"

"I am Riki Honoo, Red Turbo of the Kousoku Sentai Turborangers. I got my power from fairies." Riki gotten 'are you serious' look from Ironwood and Winter.

"And I'm Kyosuke Jinnai, Gekisou Sentai Carrangers Red Racer and I got my suit from car magic from space," Kyosuke said with a smile.

"You're both serious aren't you?" asked Winter.

"Yes it's true but I also think we were transported from our world," said Riki making Winter and Ironwood eyes wide.

"Let me asked this again, are you both serious?" Winter repeated her question.

"Riki right we're both from a planet from Earth and we both come from a separate year I came from 1997 and Riki came from 1990," said Kyosuke.

"There's must be a reason we're both here. I shouldn't have this powers without the fairies magic but I do. Maybe we came to this world to help." Riki stated.

General Ironwood was silent for a moment before giving the two red warriors a response, "Let me give you an offer that can help both of us."

"What is it?" asked the Red Racer.

"I would like you both to become specialist in the Atlas Military." Ironwood offered.

"Sir?" questioned Winter.

The general continued, "If you join we'll support you with housing and food and you'll help us fight with anybody that will try to harm Remnant." raising his hand for a confirmation.

The two sentai look at each other before nodding to each other.

"You got yourself a deal general," said Kyosuke while he and Riki shake the general's hand.

"Now you would be supervised under Winter." shocking the specialist, " she'll teach all about this world and if need question or have any problems you go to her. Is that a problem Winter?

"No sir" she'd answered

"Well then, let's find you a place to stay." guiding the two men towards their temporary home.

* * *

Elsewhere the leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, was under attack from human assassins. Her guards were out and she was bleeding from her side.

"Well this could be the end for the White Fang." a man in black said while pointing a gun towards Sienna.

All the Faunus leader could do was glare at the man. Before the assassin could kill his target he was kicked in the head.

When he recovered from the attack he saw a man in a red suit with black stripes like a tiger, a black claw symbol on the center of his chest, and was wearing a red helmet with a shape of a tiger completing the outfit.

"You zowazowa bastard you'll pay for hurting kitty lady!" the man in red said.

As the went to attack the newcomer, the red tiger release his tiger spirit. The energy tiger charges the group assassins knocking them out.

The red warrior undid his transformation to reveal a human man with long brown hair wearing a red jacket with a claw symbol on his right breast and black pants.

"Thank you Jan, you save me again" Sienna thanked the tiger warrior.

"It was no problem kitty I'm glad you're ok." Jan giving her a big smile.

"Well here I made sure it was safe so nobody got it." the tiger faunus said while giving him a small golden ball in a chain.

Jan retrieve the small ball and put it around his neck and bowed to Sienna, "Thank you."

"Now let me get these injuries check and we can get something to eat." said Sienna walking towards the door.

Jan smiled and nodded eagerly and he followed her to the exit.

* * *

AN: Sorry I got a bit lazy and distracted but now I'm focusing on this story because I have ideas for these stories that needs to get out of my head. Chapter 3 won't be far behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or Rwby

* * *

Ruby couldn't believe what was happening she was in an airship to Beacon before she knew it she was getting a crushing hug from her older sister Yang. Yang was so happy about her little sister joining her to Beacon.

"This is the best day ever!" she cried, embracing Ruby tightly.

"Please stop," begged Ruby between crushed lungs.

It was bad enough that Yang was infamous for giving the sort of hugs that could collapse airways, but it was made worse by the fact that she was incredibly strong and topped all her hugs off with the sort of exuberance that can only come from an over-doting older sister.

"But I'm so proud of you!" said Yang, releasing Ruby. She bounced on the balls of her feet overflowing with enthusiasm.

"Really, sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't wanna be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course, I'm excited. I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged and wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulders. "But you are special. A lot of people may only see you as just small and helpless. They may see you as just a child. But they'll be surprised when a warrior soon runs wild."

Ruby thought Yang was exaggerating like any big sister would but that didn't mean she didn't like the praise. But this only made Ruby feel more torn between attempting to seem like a normal girl than a girl who got a privilege of attending Beacon early.

Suddenly, there was a telecast on the airship. "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick who continues to evade authorities."

Ruby looked up and recognized the man in the mug shot as being the one she had thwarted at From Dust Till Dawn.

"If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril," said a woman with violet hair. "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted—"

The broadcast was interrupted and a visual of the blonde haired woman from the other night showed up on the screen. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?" asked Yang.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. I'm a professor at Beacon."

"Oh."

Professor Goodwitch continued, "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it.

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The visual of Goodwitch disappeared.

"Oh, wow!" said Ruby, rushing over to one of the windows on the ship. The view of Vale's cityscape was breathtaking. "You can see Signal from here," she said to Yang. "I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home now."

The moment was then interrupted by the groan of someone sounding like he was going to lose their wore a white breastplate over a blue hoodie and had a messy head of blonde hair. As the airship came to dock at a cliff overlooking a grand lake that was just outside Beacon, the young man ran to depart the airship as fast as possible.

Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone," commented Yang.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted," Ruby said.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet."

"I just hope they're better than 'Vomit Boy'" Ruby then looked down. "Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

Yang started to freak out on the disgusting spew that got on her shoe.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang cried

"Get away get away! Get away from me!" Ruby yelled as she stepped away from her sister.

As the Airships docked at large circular aerial docking bays that were on top of an impressive cliff's edge that overlooked Vale across the large body of water that was below, the passengers within them began to leave the aircraft. The first one to get out was the young blonde knight as he finally found a trash can and proceeded to vomit.

Yang and Ruby made it to the courtyard just outside of Beacon and couldn't stop themselves from a simultaneous gasp of awe. "Wowwwwwww…"

Beacon Academy looked more like a Gothic castle made of alabaster stone than a combat school. It was truly enormous and the CCTS tower, Cross-Continental Transmit System, was at the center of it all.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said, impressed by the architecture of Beacon Academy.

Ruby, however, was more focused on some weapons belonging to their respective owners.

"Ooh! Ooh! Noah! Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" she exclaimed, excited over the weapons like a child praising the most toy she could find in a toy store.

Before Ruby could wander off, Yang had to restrain her, pulling her back by her red hood.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons." She tried to calm her already energetic sibling down.

"Just weapons?" Ruby asked sounding slightly insulted somehow. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Ruby then brought out her weapon in question and turned it into its scythe form and starts hugging it. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better."

"Ruby! Come on!" Yang said, pulling Ruby's hood over her head. "Why don't you go and try to make some friends of your own?"

Ruby was gonna say something but was interrupted by someone calling her name. The two sister look to see who called Ruby's name. Much to Ruby's surprise it was Ryu.

"Ryu! How are you?" Ruby asked the man surprising her sister that she knew the man.

"I'm good, who's your friend here?" He asked nodding his head to Yang.

"Oh, this is my sister Yang, Yang this is Ryu, I met him when I got accepted to Beacon," Ruby introduced the two.

"Uh hello, it's nice to meet you. I never expect for Ruby to be friends with an adult male who isn't in our family," Yang said.

"Yaaaaang," Ruby whined.

"Are you a teacher here Ryu?" Yang asked.

"Yes, I will accompanying Professor Goodwitch in her classes," answered Ryu.

"Cool, but as much it was nice talking to you I actually see my friends are here now. Gotta go. Kay. See ya! Bye!" And like that, Yang was gone in a flash with some people Ruby haven't met before.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby tried to reach out to Yang but her words didn't reach her sister's ears as she ran off with some other students. What made this more comical was that Ruby became dizzy-eyed and was spinning like a top. "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? …Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing…" she then collapsed onto a luggage cart she failed to notice, causing some cases to fall off.

"Are you alright?" Ryu asked as he pushed a case and tossed a few more a couple of feet away off of Ruby.

"What are you two doing!?" A new voice ranged out, causing both of the teenagers to turn towards its direction.

Ryu and Ruby looked up and saw a girl about Yang's age dressed in a white combat skirt complemented by a vest and had long white hair. It had been pulled back into a ponytail. Ruby also noted that there were two men in extravagant suits with her helping to transport her luggage.

"Uh… sorry." Ruby tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry too." Noah followed suit when he realized he would have broken something in the cases that he threw. "We didn't mean-"

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you both could have caused?" The rich girl scolded back.

"Uhh…" Ruby muttered, picking up one of the bright white cases.

"Gimme that!" the other girl yelled, snatching the case away. She then opened the said case which revealed the same kind of powder from the other night in small glass vials.

"This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Isn't that huge company in Atlas I heard about?" Ryu commented.

"Yes it is, at least one of you isn't brain dead. Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, energy!" The girl in white explained rudely as she shook a vial in her hand which was causing a small dust cloud to form.

"Uhh…" Ruby still giving confuse look.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourselves!?"

'Dust is that energy source for this world that Glynda told me about.' Ryu thought.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh-Chooooo!" Ruby answered with a sneeze and triggered an explosion.

Ryu tried to cover his body and watch as they both were covered by a crimson cloud decorated with snow-filled explosions and lightning bolts. By the time the smoke cleared, the rich girl was comically completely gray and was fuming.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The snob scolded Ruby who was tapping her index fingers together anxiously.

"I am really, really sorry!" Ruby begged for mercy.

"I know this is already turning into a mess miss but it was an accident." Ryu joined in the conversation.

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well… I…."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practicing, you know. We're here to fight monsters, so—watch where you're going!"

"Hey! I said I was sorry, princess!"

Ruby finally had the nerve to look the girl in the eye and noticed a rather nasty scar across her left eye. For such a well-primped girl, it was a unique oddity that should have been hidden or at least attempted to be hidden. It was the girl's only noticeable flaw besides her terrible attitude.

"It's heiress, actually," corrected the girl in the ankle boots. She walked up to them. "Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition," said Weiss, her tone changing.

"The same company," continued the dark-haired girl, "infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"What- How dare-! The nerve of-" Weiss sputtered furiously, snatching the vial from the mystery girl's hands and storming off.

Despite her horrendous attitude and see how sweet it was for Weiss to get her just desserts, Ruby still felt guilty. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" she called obsequiously. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day.

"So…" said Ruby, turning back to the other girl. But she had already left.

Ruby was depressed. She collapsed. "Welcome to Beacon," she said to herself.

After watching that whole thing happen he put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worried Ruby, this is just the first day. You'll make new friends… well, look there's one now."

Look to see a blonde haired boy with armor and a hoodie in front of her.

"Hey. I'm Jaune," said a boy. He offered her his hand.

"Ruby," she said, unsure of whether or not to take it. She took his hand and shake it then a realization came to her, "Wait. Aren't you Vomit Boy?"

Ryu faces palm on the young girl's comment.

A few minutes passed, and our first-year students were walking through the avenue.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune tried to justify himself.

"Look, I'm sorry. 'Vomit-boy' was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said apologetically.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater-face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident."

Ryu couldn't really blame the boy he first pilots a jet, he suffered from a minor case of air sickness.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune said proudly.

"Do they?" Both Ryu and Ruby asked in unison.

"Th-They will! Well, I hope they will. I mean, my mom always says—uh, well, never mind."

Ruby laughed nervously. Desperate to change the topic to anything else, she said, "So, I've got this thing," and pulled out her scythe.

Jaune jumped back. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle."

"Huh?"

"It's also a gun." clarified Ryu.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune finally understand.

"So what have you got?"

"I got this sword," said Jaune, unsheathing it.

"Ooh!" said Ruby genuinely.

"I've also got a shield." Jaune took the sheath off his belt and it expanded outwards in both directions into a classic shield.

"So, what do they do?"

"Um, the shield gets smaller," explained Jaune as it did so. "So, when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away."

"But…" said Ruby, grabbing onto the obvious logical problem, "wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah," said Jaune, sounding defeated.

"Well, um, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing mine."

"Wait! You made that?"

"Of course! All the students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it back in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me. But, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"She's right Jaune, this sword may not have any fancy tech on it but what truly matters it the person who wields it," Ryu told Jaune

"You really thinks so?" Jaune looking not convince.

"I met many men who wield sword-wielding warriors who fought and won battles against evil including myself," Ryu said.

Those brought a bit more confidence to Jaune.

"Thank you, um… I didn't get your name." Jaune said.

"Tendo, Ryu Tendo, I am your new teacher at Beacon Academy." The Red Hawk introduced himself.

"Wait for your a professor!?" shocking Jaune.

"Yes, but I must go the auditorium, the orientation is about to start," Ryu said while leaving the two first years behind.

"Hey, Ruby did he tell you where the Auditorium is?" Juane asked

"Nope"

"Do you think there's a directory or food court around here?"

Ruby stifled another laugh.

"Is that a 'no?'"

"That's a 'no.'"

Eventually, Jaune and Ruby found their way to Beacon's auditorium. New students were milling about everywhere waiting for the headmaster to make his opening statement.

"Ruby!" called out Yang, waving. "Over here!"

"Hey," said Ruby, turning to Jaune, "I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony."

"Hey, wait!" called Jaune after her. He groaned. "Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He stomped off with his shoulders slumped forward. "Every time I think I'm getting somewhere, they always leave. My luck with women is terrible."

Jaune looked at the floor and continued to curse his luck. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl wearing bronzed greaves over knee high boots. He looked up and briefly made eye contact with a tall, beautiful girl with long, red hair wearing a golden circlet and bronze breastplate with a red mini skirt. She gave him a smile and a little wave. But that was lost on Jaune.

Ruby joined Yang but gave her the cold shoulder. She hadn't forgotten what Yang had done.

Sensing the tension, Yang asked, "How's your first day going, little sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!"

"Yikes. Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. And there was some fire, and I think some ice."

Yang smiled. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"I wish! I fell over some crappy girl's luggage and then she yelled at me. And then I sneezed, and then I exploded! And then she yelled again. And I felt really bad and I just wanted her to stop."

"You!" said a shrill voice from behind Ruby.

"Oh, god!" cried Ruby, jumping into Yang's arms. "It's happening again!"

"You were lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff," continued Weiss.

"Oh my god," replied Yang. "You really exploded."

"It was an accident!" cried Ruby, jumping down.

Weiss stuck a pamphlet in front of Ruby's face titled "Dust For Dummies."

"What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company isn't responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a

Schnee company product…."

Weiss continued to ramble off the fine print legalities while Ruby just stared at the pamphlet blankly wondering if this situation could get any worse.

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely."

Weiss shoved the pamphlet into Ruby's hands. "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

"Look…" began Yang, "it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis. Hello, Weiss. I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah!" said Weiss excitedly. "And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like… tall, blonde, and scraggly over there."

Weiss jerked her thumb in Jaune's direction. He took notice.

"Wow! Really?"

Weiss gave a consummate glare. "No."

At last, Ozpin appeared on the front stage and cleared his throat. "I'll keep this brief. You've traveled here today in search of knowledge—to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you've finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see… is wasted energy, in need of a purpose."

Yang's eyes narrowed. She had plenty of purposes if someone just cared to ask.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin stepped aside and Glynda stepped up.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed."

Yang noted, "He seemed kind of… off."

"Almost like he wasn't even there," added Ruby.

Jaune suddenly materialized next to Weiss. "I'm a natural blonde, you know."

She facepalmed.

Later that night, all the new students had gathered in the ballroom as instructed. Bedrolls had been laid out for them. They changed into their pajamas and started going to bed, but some still milled around.

"It's like a big slumber party!" said Yang, flinging herself down next to Ruby.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though," observed Ruby while writing something.

"I know I do!" Yang looked up and saw several flexing their muscles, stretching, and horsing around. She growled amorously at them. But when Jaune walked into her line of sight wearing footie pajamas, she grimaced. "Ugh. What's that?" she said to Ruby.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw! That's so cute!"

"Shut up!" cried Ruby. She pelted Yang in the face with a pillow. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's… nice. There you go! Plus one friend. That's a hundred percent increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero."

"There's no such thing as negative friends," said Yang, her mood not dampening at all. "You've just made one friend and one enemy."

Yang got another pillow, this time in the shape of a Corgi head, thrown in her face.

"Look," she said, becoming serious, "it's only been one day. Trust me. You've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

Ruby doubted that, but before she could really think on it, a flickering light distracted her out of the corner of her eye. Over by the wall was the girl with the dark hair and bow reading a book by candlelight.

"That girl."

"You know her?"

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything."

"Welp now's your chance!"

Yang bounded onto her feet and pulled Ruby with her.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

They approached the dark-haired girl with all the subtlety of a dump truck.

"Hell-o!" said Yang in a sing-song type of voice. "I believe you two may know each other."

The girl said to Ruby, "Aren't you that girl that exploded?"

"Uh, yeah. My name's Ruby," she said, extending her hand.

The girl didn't seem interested.

"But… uh, you can just call me Crater Fac… actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay," said the girl, continuing to read.

Yang whispered to Ruby, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know! Help me!"

Yang turned back to the girl. "So! What's your name?"

The girl sighed. "Blake."

"Well Blake, I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister."

Blake gave them a hard stare.

"I like your bow!" said Yang.

"Thanks…"

"It goes great… with your pajamas."

"Right…"

"Nice night, don't ya think?"

"Yes!" said Blake, her patience wearing thin. "It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book."

The sisters stayed where they were.

"That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave!"

"Yeah," said Yang. "This girl's a lost cause."

"What's it about?" asked Ruby.

"Huh?"

"Your book. What's the title?"

"Well… it's about a man with two souls each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh, yeah," said Yang uninterested. "That's really lovely."

"I love books," said Ruby. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress."

"Why is that?" asked Blake, half laughing. "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. As someone who fought for what was right and protected those who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately," said Blake, tuning sad, "the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here," reasoned Ruby. "To make it better."

Yang couldn't stop herself. "Oh! I'm so proud of my baby sister!" She embraced Ruby in one of those near death inducing hugs.

"Cut it out!" said Ruby, slugging Yang.

Blake giggled. "Well, Ruby, Yang. It's been…"

"What in the world is going on around here?!" said Weiss, suddenly appearing. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

"Aw! Not you again!" cried Yang.

Ruby shushed them. "Guys! She's right. People are trying to sleep."

"Oh!" said Weiss disgusted. "Now you're on my side."

"I was always on your side!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah! What's your problem with my sister?" demanded Yang.

Weiss stomped. "She's a hazard to my health!"

Blake blew out her candle and walked away. They'd probably be squabbling for a while, and tomorrow was a big day for them all.

* * *

Up in the office of the Headmaster, three individuals were talking and they were Ozpin, Glynda, and Ryu.

"Is there a reason you enrolled Ruby Rose, Professor Ozpin?" Ryu asked.

"Let's just say I believe she has a bright future of being a huntress and just help her getting an early start," Ozpin respond.

"I still don't agree with your decision, I think you just doing this because of her mother," Glynda said.

"You knew her mother?" asked a surprise Ryu.

"Yes she was a student of Beacon as well but enough of miss. Rose, Ryu I got contacted by a friend of the Atlas Military on two new recruits." Said Ozpin.

"Why would James contact you about a couple of recruits?" questioned Glynda.

"Because they have the same unique power are our friend Ryu here." surprising both Glynda and Ryu.

"Is it my team?" exclaimed Ryu.

"I don't know, you tell me." Ozpin showed pictures of two men and their red car theme outfits.

"No that's not my team and I don't know them but they do look like Super Sentai." Ryu clarified but was a bit upset it wasn't his team.

"Hmm… three red-suited warriors from three different teams," pondered Ozpin, "there must be a reason you three were sent here."

"Who knows."

"Well, we should get to bed we big day of initiation tomorrow," said Ozpin.

"Your right goodnight Ozpin," Ryu said as well did Glynda and went to take the elevator down. As they reach their destination Ryu and Glynda went to their respected rooms.

"Other red warriors arrived in this world. I haven't even seen or met these rangers before. Are there more Red Sentai Rangers that has been transported to this world." Ryu asked himself before getting ready for bed.

* * *

AN: Ok I just wanted to write Ruby's story because this fic is still about team RWBY and the people of Remnant but with Red Sentai Rangers changing the playing field. I'll add the red's randomly their not all there right now they're coming in a specific scene in RWBY. But all Red Rangers will appear before the Battle of Beacon. Next chapter the initiation begins and there will be a big surprise on who's in Emerald Forest, I'm on fire just thinking about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or Rwby

* * *

It was time for Beacon Initiation and Ruby was nervous and excited while waiting on Beacon Cliff which overlooked a lush green forest below. The students to stand on some sort of metal platforms. Ozpin, Glynda, and Ryu were there to spectate over the initiation and intervene if anything goes wrong.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin started.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda explained.

"What? Aw..." Ruby sounding scared.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin continued.

"So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby still had a nervous look.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"So they'll be partnered with the first person they see. Talk about random." thought Ryu, "Heh and my teammates were an heiress, a farmer, a high school student, and an obnoxious loner but I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed in shock from the headmaster's words.

"See I told you." The orange hair girl telling the boy with the brunet hair with a streak of magenta.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along with way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin continued.

Jaune was quite intimidated by that statement, his nervous laughter being the first clue.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah," Jaune spoke whilst raising his right hand. "Um, sir-"

"Good! Now, take your positions."

Every first-year student in question got into a combat stance waiting to be launch.

"Uh, sir?" Jaune gathered enough courage to ask. "I've got, um, a question."

CLANK! Weiss gets to launch.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune continued.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered.

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uhhuh... Yeah."

CLANK! As Yang put on sunglasses and launched.

Ruby was launched and the next one to learn to fly was Jaune.

"So, um what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyy," Jaune screamed as he got launched.

"Um, Professors would not intervene if they get into a situation?" asked the new Professor Ryu.

"No we will not this will show if they are ready to be Hunters," Ozpin said.

"Hmm if you say so," Ryu replied.

"There's a reason they were chosen to attend this school, Ryu. Now we have to see if we have chosen wrongly." Glynda said.

"Alright," Ryu complied.

* * *

As Ruby was catapulted into the air the feeling of the wind ripping part her face and the sight of the forest expanding out under her was thrilling. Until she crashed into a bird.

"Birdie! No!"

But she quickly got over it realizing the bird to be a Nevermore. A small flock was coming right at her. She took out Crescent Rose and opened it into its rifle configuration and started firing.

Once the Nevermores had been dealt with, she began to fall. Ruby saw a high tree branch on a direct course with her. She opened her scythe and used its blade to swing around dispensing of her excess fall energy before dropping to the forest floor.

She burst into a run and the only thing on her mind was finding Yang. Ozpin's proposal that she be partners with the first person she made eye contact with was highly unusual and didn't seem fair at all.

Weren't you supposed to make regular eye contact with people when you met them? So why force partners based on a social norm?

In case she didn't run into Yang, Ruby started ticking off all the people she knew. "Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny. But I don't think he's very good in a fight," she said, imagining Jaune being eaten by Beowolves.

"Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious; so calm. Plus she reads books! Then again, I'm not sure I would be able to hold a conversation with her." Ruby could just imagine Blake trying to back away from her.

"Okay. Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, and…"

Ruby saw someone in the distance and skidded to a halt right behind them and much to Ruby's dismay, it was Weiss.

Once Weiss saw her, they made eye contact. Weiss quickly walked off in the other direction.

"Wait!" called Ruby. And then to the ground disheartened, "We're supposed to be teammates."

Weiss, however, wouldn't hear of it. She preferred to trip through the underbrush to find someone else.

After a few seconds though, she came to a large tree. She heard someone struggling and looked up. How had that idiot Jaune managed to land safely? He hadn't. Weiss quickly recognized Pyrrha Nikos' spear in the top of his hoodie securing him to the trunk of a tree.

Jaune looked down and pathetically waved at her hoping for some help.

Weiss was between a rock and a hard place. Given those options, she went with the lesser of two evils and turned back to Ruby.

"You came back!" cheered Ruby.

"By no means does this make us friends," said Weiss as she grabbed Ruby by the shoulder and dragged her the other way.

Jaune shouted, "Hey! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?"

"Jaune?" called a lilting, feminine voice. He looked down to see Pyrrha.

"Do have any spots left on your team?"

"Very funny," said Jaune, crossing his arms. After a moment though, he looked at her sideways and smiled and Pyrrha smiled back at him.

As Weiss continued to drag Ruby through the forest, Ruby was forced to ask, "What's the hurry?"

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you are too slow! I swear if I get a bad grade because of your…"

A red blur passed her by.

"What the?"

Ruby appeared out of nowhere with a stupid grin on her face. She looked like a silly puppy, standing on its hind legs, waiting to be praised.

"I'm not slow, see?" Ruby put her hands on her hips and looked at Weiss with a self-satisfied smile. "You don't have to worry about me."

"When did you…?"

Against her better judgment, Weiss was impressed. Ruby had good control over her semblance for someone her age, but her attitude needed work.

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people, doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters."

Weiss crossed her arms and eyed her skeptically. Being able to flitter around a battlefield was not enough to make her a good fighter, but, at least, she was honest about her abysmal social skills.

Ruby jumped to Weiss's side and put her arm around her shoulders. "You're about to see a whole different side of me today."

She couldn't believe the little brat's audacity. How dare she touch her so casually.

"After it's all over, you're going to be like, 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really, cool…'" she lowered her voice almost like she had noticed how much of a fool she was making of herself, "'and I wanna be her friend.'"

Weiss rolled her eyes. Friends? She had come to Beacon to prove herself as a huntress not to play schoolgirl and make friends. Before she could raise her objections, she was engulfed in a storm of rose petals.

Ruby was gone again.

Weiss sighed. It all was just one big game for her.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!"

Weiss waited for Ruby to pop up in another red blur.

"Ruby?"

Nothing happened and worry was starting to creep in. She might not like the girl, but she was her partner. Losing her would, undoubtedly, ruin her grade. Leaves rustled behind her.

"Ruby…? This is not the time to play games!"

A faint grumble rose from the underbrush. Only to be revealed to be a Beowolf.

"Ruby!"

* * *

Somewhere in the forest Yang was trying to look for other students but hasn't found squat.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" Yang shouted.

Receiving nothing but silence.

"Helloooo?" Yang waited for another answer but got nothing. "I'm getting bored here!"

Yang heard a rustling coming from the bushes.

"Is someone there?" As Yang check who was there. "Ruby?" Only to see it was not her sister, "nope."

The Ursa was less relaxed. It jumped through the opening, swinging a clawed paw at her in a wide arc. Yang dove out of the way, landing in a roll. The yellow bracelets on her wrists unfolded into heavy bracers covering her forearms. They had barely extended in full when the second Ursa broke through trying to take a piece out of her, but she nimbly flipped back and faced the Grimm with a smile on her face.

The first Ursa had recovered from its miss and jumped at her with both of its paws ready to tear her to shreds in-between them. Ursi wasn't smart enemies they usually attacked head-on by bringing their mass and brute strength to bear. Yang has had a fair warning, and enough time and room to dodge and counterattack during the Grimm's recovery. That was the sensible way to approach an enemy that size if ambushing it was not an option.

The second Ursa didn't waste any time. It was charging at her and tried the same angle of attack. Yang moved in low, stopped it dead in the water with a fiery uppercut, and sent it flying with a kick to the stomach.

Ursi might be simple-minded, but they were mountains of muscle and bone standing almost twice as tall as the blond. She shouldn't be able to throw them around like rag dolls.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" Yang asked the two Ursi.

One of the Ursa got up on his hind legs and growled at her with more ferocity than before.

"You could have just said no." Yang put a fist on her hip and raised a threatening eyebrow. "Aha!Hahaha.

The Ursa didn't catch or care about the threat in her voice. It jumped forward and swiped at her again.

Yang took a small hop backward to evade the attack.

"Geez, you two couldn't hit the broadside of a ba—" taunt died in her throat. Something had gone wrong. A single strand of hair floated down towards the ground.

"You…" Anger had replaced the playful tone of Yang's voice. Her eyes were closed, her facial expression had become hard, and her entire body had gone rigid. Even the Ursai seemed caught by surprise at the sudden shift in tone and missed a perfect chance to strike. "You monster!"

She exploded in a plume of flame as her arms came down in force. A burning-hot shockwave spread out, singing grass and leaves.

She started leaning forward like a runner at a standing start with her arms held backward. Flames sprung from the soles of her shoes and the tips of her fists as she launched herself at the airborne Ursa. A brutal flurry of blows, each punctuated by another explosion, was unleashed and the already defenseless Grimm thrown even farther.

The second Ursa came barreling towards Yang.

"What? You want some too?"

The fun was over and she was ready to bring the fight to a close by caving its skull in, unceremoniously.

Yang watched with her head cocked to the side as the massive, black-and-white frame revealed a much smaller, similarly-colored figure. She pushed the anger out of her mind to see Blake.

Blake stood over the fallen bear with a stern expression. A flick of her wrist dislodged the sickle at the end of one of her ribbons from the dissolving remains and launched it back into her hand. She looked up at blonde girl and smirked.

"I could've taken him," Yang said only to receive an eye roll from the other girl.

* * *

Back with Weiss as she was facing a pack of Beowolves, she drew her rapier, Myrtenaster.

She that this the moment of truth. She had trained hard using the best combat instructors and training facilities money could buy. She had studied the use of dust extensively in theory and in practice. Countless hours of her life over the past years had been spent honing her skills for this moment, and she had every confidence that she would live up to the challenge. After all, she had aced Beacon's entrance exams, proving that she had what it took to become a huntress.

Weiss held Myrtenaster out in front of her in a defensive stance. evolving cylinder above its hilt locked into place, allowing glowing red dust to spread throughout the blade in an intricate pattern.

Weiss dashed forward sliding over the ground like an ice skater. She had aimed at the alpha, trying to cut off the monster's head in hopes of dispersing the pack. He was not ready for her assault. She had him dead to rights until a whirl of rose petals appeared in her path. It revealed Ruby swinging a massive scythe at the beast and shouting

"Gotcha!"

Weiss was caught by surprise to see her new partner killing the Grimm in from her. She was about to run her own partner through from behind. She barely managed to come to a halt in time. She'd stumble forward only to lose control over the charge of Myrtenaster and accidentally sent a large bolt of fire into the forest. A burning trail was left behind in its path before it hit a tree, which exploded and littered the area with burning pieces of wood and foliage.

Ruby, surprised by the sudden inferno, almost missed the alpha taking a swing at her. She managed to bring up her scythe to save herself from getting disemboweled but was thrown into Weiss who barely managed to keep on her feet.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby complained.

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn. I could have killed you!"

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that…" Ruby mumbled under her breath as she got back on her feet.

Weiss almost wished she had run her through or gone with the scraggly blond boy instead, but it was not the time to quarrel among themselves. They were still surrounded by a pack of beowolves ready to tear them apart.

She positioning herself back-to-back with her partner and brought Myrtenaster back up in a defensive position.

Ruby ejected a large red magazine from her scythe. It landed with a heavy thud, burying itself into the soft ground. The unwieldy weapon must use a massive caliber, not that it or the equally massive double blade at its head had done them any good, so far.

She loaded a new magazine, swung her scythe around, and cocked the bolt-action mechanism to load around. The bladed head was standing out behind her ready to leave anything that dared to approach them.

Weiss considered their options. They were surrounded, outnumbered, and on the defensive. Even worse, the fire was spreading fast, threatening to cut off their escape route.

She grabbed Ruby's arm and dragged her away. "We have to go!"

She didn't like running away, but it was the sound decision given the circumstances. Getting caught by a pack of beowolves on one side and a rapidly approaching wall of fire on the other would not end well.

Ruby looked like she was going to protest, but Weiss didn't give her the chance. She dragged the younger girl past the fire before it could trap them.

A couple of beowolves tried to chase them down but were caught in the fire. Pained whimpers were overshadowed by another bone-chilling howl from the alpha that signaled the pack's retreat from the growing inferno.

For the time being, they were safe, but the beowolves were unlikely to give up the chase that easily. They were bound to see them again soon unless some other unfortunate students crossed their path and provided enough of a distraction.

"What was that? That should have been easy!" Ruby screamed.

"Well, perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I would not have set the forest on fire!"

Ruby scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I am just surprised that someone who talks so much, would communicate so little during an encounter."

Ruby crossed her arms. "I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak its way into Beacon. Bravo!" Weiss turned around and walked away, leaving her partner behind.

Ruby couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Crescent Rose from her back and, with an agitated shriek, sliced a tree clean through. She put Crescent Rose away and followed.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha had barely merged into the underbrush when a couple of explosions echoed through the forest.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha looked over her shoulder. "Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

He wasn't sure what worried him more: that he had completely forgotten about being in Grimm territory.

Jaune tried to follow Pyrrha's example, but with every gunshot, in the distance, it became more difficult to ignore them. He kept peeking back, wondering if something was headed their way. Not that it would make any difference. The thick underbrush limited his visibility to a couple of yards at best. If anything came that close, it would take a bite out of him before he could draw his sword.

As they kept walking Jaune barely spotted a brown flash before a sharp pain ran through his cheek, and he found himself sitting on his butt seeing stars.

Pyrrha turned around alarmed.

Jaune groaned and shook his head to clear his vision. Between him and Pyrrha stood a willowy branch exactly at the right height to hit his face. Pyrrha must have pushed it out of the way and he had walked right into it like a dunce.

He tried to rub his cheek to ease the pain, but, the moment he touched it, he felt another sting of pain. His fingertips were covered in blood. Must have broken the skin.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha sounded genuine, but Jaune noticed a hint of confusion.

"It's okay. Just a scratch, see?"

Pyrrha's frown deepened as she stepped closer to him. "Why didn't you activate your aura?"

"My what?"

"Your aura."

"Gesundheit?"

"Jaune," Pyrrha asked with deep wrinkles in her brows, "do you know what aura is?"

"Of course, I do!" He pointed at Pyrrha. "Do you know what aura is?"

Pyrrha's frown gave way to a gentle smile. "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts."

Pyrrha continued,"have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Intuition can be a manifestation of our aura, and, with practice, it can do much more. It can become our shield or our sword. It is a hunter's most important tool, but we aren't the only ones who can use it. Everybody has it, even animals."

"What about monsters?" Jaune asked.

"No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, we are the light."

Jaune nodded, hoping that his ignorance wasn't too obvious.

"By baring our soul outward as a force, we can deflect harm or cause damage. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for aura allowing us to use it to greater effect or with greater efficiency. Its most important aspect, however, is that it allows us to protect ourselves when fighting."

"It's like a force field!"

Pyrrha chuckled. "Yes, if you want to look at it that way."

She walked up to him until they came face to face. "Now," Pyrrha said as she raised her hand to cup his unharmed cheek, "close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uh, okay," Jaune complied.

"For it is in passing, that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death."

There was feeling at the center of his chest changed, ever so slightly, before it started to grow rapidly, flooding every cell of his body.

"I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

Pyrrha's hands left his body, but the warm feeling remained. Jaune bathed in it. His surroundings and the danger they were in all but forgotten. Heavy breathing finally brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes to find Pyrrha standing hunched over, exhausted.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune looked worryingly.

She straightened herself, but the exhaustion was still clearly visible on her face.

"It's all right. I used my aura to unlock yours. The energy that protects you now is your own."

Jaune looked down at his hands, noticing the faint white glow that seemed to surround his entire body. His cheek was tingling. The pain was almost gone. He carefully touched the spot where he had been cut but found only pristine skin.

"You have a lot of it," Pyrrha said.

A simple wow was all Juane could muster from what he just heard.

* * *

Professor Ozpin stares at his tablet lost in thought. He hadn't moved from his spot at the edge of the cliffs ever since the students had been sent off into the forest.

Glynda took a peek at the tablet. As expected, it was focused on the same feed it had been from the start. He always picked a small number of outstanding students to watch during events like these, and his instincts were usually correct.

This year, he had focused almost entirely on one student, which wasn't surprising given her circumstances, but, as headmaster, he had a responsibility to all of his students. A responsibility, he occasionally needed reminding of.

"The last pair has been formed, sir."

The feed on Glynda's tablet showed Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie meeting up over the remains of some Grimm. There wasn't a scratch on either of them, and they seemed to be in good spirits.

"Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along."

The headmaster's attention remained focused on the live feed of his choice.

Glynda sighed. She understood him well enough to know when there was no point in discussing a topic. Besides, there were some more concerning matters at hand, which had caught his attention as well if the smaller feeds he was monitoring at the side were anything to go by.

"Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos," Glynda said as she tapped her screen to switch feeds.

The headmaster hummed.

"Or she could teach the boy a thing a two," Ryu said

Headmaster Ozpin hummed again.

On screen, Miss Nikos and Mister Arc were traversing the underbrush. The boy got hit in the face by a branch, which was enough to draw blood. It was only a minor scratch, nothing to be worried about on the face of things, but the implications were problematic. Even the weakest of aura shields should have prevented an injury of that level.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda sighed. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"They should reach the temple within a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? Professor Ozpin?

He gave no answer till a voice spoke through one of the screens of the tablet.

 **THE HENGE**

"What was that?" Ryu asked as he took a peek at the headmaster tablet. Glynda followed suit.

"I don't know." Ozpin tried to look for the source of that voice.

 **NIN NIN NIN, NIN NI NIN NIN, NIN NIN NIN**

 **AKA JA NINJA!**

"Ninja?" Ryu asked confused.

"The one who trains in the martial arts and stealth?" Glynda question as well. "Should we stop the initiation?"

"No, we shall see if the ninja is a threat," Ozpin said while looking back at his tablet.

* * *

Ruby sat cross-legged on the soft forest floor. She was trying hard to forget where she was and who she was with.

"It's definitely this way," Weiss said, pacing in one direction.

Ruby was only playing with the leaves on the floor and pick one up.

"I mean… this way! It's definitely this way," Weiss said, pacing in the opposite direction.

Ruby sighed and let the leaf drift to the ground.

Weiss stopped in front of Ruby. "Alright, it's official: we passed it."

Ruby couldn't take it anymore. She got up and faced Weiss. "Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going to… the forest temple!"

Ruby groaned.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!" Weiss said.

"Well, at least I'm not pretending to know everything!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means You're a big, stupid jerk," Ruby stamped her foot, "and I hate you!"

Weiss groaned. She spun around and started walking off, again. "Just keep moving!"

Ruby, fed up with her partner's attitude, resorted to the next best thing to slugging her: a mocking imitation. "Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah!" She rubbed her eyes as if she was crying. "Watch where you are going!"

When Weiss didn't respond to Ruby's taunts, she took a more direct approach. "Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy!" Weiss continued in a much less confrontational tone, "Don't say things like that."

Ruby, unfortunately, hadn't caught the hint of self-consciousness. "Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm. Not. Perfect!"

The fight came to a crashing halt. Ruby and Weiss were staring at each other. Neither of them seemed to have expected Weiss's admission.

Weiss was the first to recover. "Not yet." She took a couple of steps backward. "But I'm still leagued better than you."

"You don't even know me…" she mumbled to herself dejectedly as she watched Weiss walk away.

* * *

I wanted to add more but I got and this had 4,000 words so it was ok for me and put more into chapter 5 with another red sentai.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or Rwby

* * *

Blake and Yang had reached the top of a small hill overlooking their destination. The forest hadn't quite reached the top of the hill, granting them a good overview of the valley stretching out in front of them. The far side of the hill was partly eroded, forming a steep drop of about thirty to forty feet. It led into a clearing in the otherwise densely forested valley that held the ruins of some circular structure.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked, looking down at the old ruin.

Blake rolled her eyes and walked down to the old ruins to look see what was on top of those pedestals.

"Chess pieces?"

Yang followed her own partner that there are chess pieces on top the pedestals it was one side yellow and the other side black.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here," said Yang.

"Well, I guess we should just pick one."

NIN NIN NIN

"Did you hear that?" asked Blake.

"Hear what?" Yang confusedly asked.

"Nevermind I thought I heard something," Blakereplied

* * *

With Jaune and Pyrrha they seem to find a cave withdrawing of an early man fighting the Grimm.

"Think this is it?" asked Jaune as he and Pyrrha walked into the cave.

The cave had not been a good idea. It was dark, damp, full of weird insects hiding in the shadows, and devoid of any signs of civilization.

"I'm not sure this is it," Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch," Jaune sigh, "could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?" before tripping and dropping the torch in a puddle of water.

He grumbled as he got up very carefully, making sure that he wouldn't take a second dip.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Soul-crushing regret?"

"No, it's getting warmer."

* * *

Back with Blake and Yang were wondering what they should choose until Yang caught her eye on a chess piece.

"How about a cute little pony?" she asked with a beaming smile making Blake rolled her eyes.

"Sure," she said with a smirk.

They met up in the middle of the temple. Yang was holding their relic out in front of her for Blake to take a closer look.

"That wasn't so hard," she said with a satisfied smile.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find," Blake said, returning the smile.

All that remained was to walk back and find a way up the cliff. Neither of which should prove to be much of a problem for them.

* * *

Just as he was about to declare their cave expedition concluded and turn them around, the wall he had been hugging vanished and some golden, bulbous… the thing appeared in front of him, emitting a faint yellow glow.

He blinked once, twice, "That's the relic!" His luck hadn't left him, after all. Just in the nick of time.

He tried to grab it by the pointy bit at the bottom… and missed. Odd, but it was pitch black and his eyes were only just adjusting to the light emitted by the relic. He must have misjudged the distance.

He tried to grab it again and it moved out of the way. Had to have been an optical illusion. Relics didn't move on their own.

"Hey. Bad relic!"

Not taking any more chances, he jumped it and grabbed it with both hands. This time, it didn't get away.

"Gotcha!" he said, hanging from the glowing bulb.

Wait, how could he be hanging from the relic?

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

The relic moved on its own, revealing two rows of glowing red dots. Jaune squinted his eyes, trying to make out what he was looking at. The dots were glued to something, like, a big rock, maybe? A big rock with red squiggles painted on it.

Right, a moving relic attached to a big painted rock… that had just moved.

The rock hissed threateningly before it started to move some more, as did the floating relic whose very pointy lower bit was pointed right at him.

A terrified shriek brought the cave to life…

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang said after hearing that scream.

Pyrrha was running, fast. She was running a lot faster than she had ever expected to have to run through a slippery cave in total darkness. But what choice did she have? A giant deathstalker was not an enemy to be faced with a disadvantage. It was not an enemy for a huntress-in-training to face on her own on her second day at Beacon at all, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

The huge scorpion-like Grimm was getting too close for comfort. While Jaune holds on its stinger.

"Ahhh! Why! Ahhh! Pyrrha!" Jaune screamed desperately. "This is not the relic! It's not! Ahhh!"

"Do Something!" Jaune cried.

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let—" the deathstalker whipped its tail to the side with a lot more force than before and Jaune was thrown off into the distance, "go…"

Pyrrha looked on in dismay as Jaune disappeared into the forest. Now she needed to get rid of the monstrous scorpion without worrying about her partner and catch up with him later.

The snapping of massive pincers brought her attention back to her opponent. The deathstalker towered over her. The bulbous stinger alone was the size of a person, the pincers even bigger. It bared its mandibles in a vicious hiss.

Pyrrha took a moment to consider her options and ran for her life.

* * *

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asked her new partner.

Blake didn't answer. Yang turned around with a frown. She had thought that Blake was slowly breaking away from her silent act, but she might have been mistaken. What she found was as curious as for the scream itself. Blake was focused on the sky, her face marred by confusion.

"Blake?"

Instead of giving an answer, her partner's gaze dipped down for a moment seeking eye contact before she looked back up and pointed skywards.

Yang finally took the hint and looked up only to see her little sister dropping down like a rock from the sky.

Ruby had her arms were flailing wildly, and a faint and drawn out "Heads up!" could be heard.

Another figure popped out of nowhere and collided with Ruby midair. Both were thrown off course and crashed into the dense foliage of the nearby trees.

Ruby's head was hurting. Ruby was hurting, all over. That much she was sure about. Everything beyond that was a different matter.

There was the vague sensation of falling, or rather of having fallen, but now she was sitting on something hard so she wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.

Ruby shook her head, hoping to clear it up further. It helped to stave off the dizziness, but her headache thrived on it. She groaned.

Something had collided with her mid-air. She remembered now. She had jumped from the nevermore she had been riding on. It might not have been the best idea she had ever had, but she hadn't been able to take Weiss's nagging anymore.

"What was that?" she groaned.

Somebody close to her cleared their throat. The voice sounded familiar, but Ruby's brain wasn't back in full working order, yet. She looked up and squinted again. An upside-down figure slowly came into view.

"Hey, Ruby," it said casually.

"Hey, Jaune," Ruby said as she leaned back with a sigh.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked, showing a surprising lack of inflection given the situation.

"Yes…"

Alone Ursa burst out of the underbrush. An annoyance at best, but it would have to be dealt with.

It stumbled forward, roaring and wildly flailing its arms. Something wasn't right. Ursi wasn't the frantic sort. They were powerful but sluggish, and they only moved when they had to.

A cloud of pink smoke and lightning exploded from its back with a loud "Yeehaw!" before it fell over. Nora landed in a roll and got back up like a spring.

Nora turned around and tapped the Grimm's head with the tip of her boot. "Aw, it's broken…"

Ren had caught up with her just as she was inspecting her fallen playmate. He leaned on one of the large bone spikes jutting out of the bear, panting heavily.

"Nora! Please, don't ever do that again."

Nora ignored him and came running towards the temple.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake had crossed her arms in front of her.

"I—"

The sound of falling trees and rustling leaves was interspersed with hissing and clicking noises. Whatever was causing the commotion had to be big.

A giant Deathstalker was chasing Pyrrha Nikos who set in concentration to get ready and fight back to the scorpion.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out.

"Pyrrha!"

"Woah!" Ruby said in amazement at what she saw

"Ruby!"

"Ruby?"

"Yang!"

"Nora!" Nora said while popping between the two sisters.

"Did that girl just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

Yang was getting annoyed at this thing happening at once. "I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Two seconds passed. Only Ren running up happened.

"Um, Yang?" said Ruby. She pointed to the sky.

Weiss was still in the air, clutching to the talon of the giant Nevermore that both she and Ruby had

"ridden" to that part of the forest.

"How could you leave me?!"

"I said jump," replied Ruby.

"She can't hear you from here," noted Blake. "And, she's going to fall."

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling," Ren said.

Before you know it a red blur caught her and landed on the floor. Surprisingly it was somebody in a red ninja spandex.

"Don't worry I got you." The red ninja said before her on the floor.

"My hero," Weiss said with a smile.

Before the hero could say anything he jumps up to the tree and came back down with Jaune on his shoulders.

"Could you let me down? This is kinda embarrassing." Jaune asked and was settling down on the floor.

"Uh, who are you?" Ren asked.

"I'm AkaNinger of the Shuriken Sentai Ninninger." he introduces himself while doing a pose. "But you can call me Takaharu."

"So cool where did you get the costume!" an excited and amaze Nora asked.

Ruby would be excited too but a word caught her attention. Before she asked Takaharu Pyrrha suffered a blow from the Deathstalker and landed face first before everyone else.

"Great!" said Yang. "The gang's all here. Now we can die together."

"Not if I can help it!" said Ruby, charging the Deathstalker. She took out her scythe and shot forward.

The monster merely whacked her back with one of its pincers. Seeing that it was stronger than she had figured, Ruby retreated back to the group.

"Ruby!" called Yang, dashing to defend her.

Ruby was still feeling the effects of her crash into Jaune and the tree. As a result, she couldn't focus on using her speed to reach Yang and she didn't see the giant Nevermore begin to overtake her.

The Nevermore closed in, and flapped its wings so hard, feathers shot out of them landing quill first into the ground. One impaled Ruby's cape to the ground and stopped her.

Yang was forced to stop also as the Nevermore's attack filled the field with giant feathers. "Ruby! Get out there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby pulled on her cape, but it wouldn't come loose or even tear.

Takeru was so excited about the action he wanted to join in the fun. "This is hot! I'm getting fired up!" Running towards the Ruby.

The Deathstalker closed in and raised its tail. It struck when a flash of white and a chill wind blew past Ruby.

"You are so childish!" Weiss stood and a sheet of ice grew where her sword touched the ground, stopping the Deathstalker's stinger.

"And dim-witted! And hyperactive! And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit… difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So, if you quit trying to show off, I'll be…" Weiss inhaled sharply, "nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off," said Ruby. "I want you to know that I can do this."

"You're fine," said Weiss, walking back to the ruins.

Ruby sighed and prayed, "Normal knees, please."

"Shuriken Ninja Art: Flame Technique," cried out a voice and fire were seen breaking through the ice wall and into the Deathwalker hurting it.

AkaNinger was the one who causes to attack.

"Um, Takaharu we kinda need to work as a team," Ruby told the red ninja.

"Huh? Oh ok."

The Nevermore cawed from the sky.

"Guys!" said Jaune with a quake in his voice. "That thing's circling back. What are we going to do?"

"Look," said Weiss, "there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." She motioned toward the Chess pieces.

"She's right," said Ruby. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live," said Jaune. "That is a plan I can get behind."

Ruby looked at the artifacts and picked up a white knight as Jaune grabbed a white rook. They looked at each other and smiled confidently.

"Time we left," said Ren, after seeing the Deathstalker was beginning to free itself from the ice wall.

"Right. Let's go!" said Ruby, leading the charge back to the cliffs.

Yang remained where she was, watching her sister.

Blake asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing," she said with a contented sigh.

The group of nine rushed on. Ahead of them, before the cliff they had been catapulted off, was another set of ruins that included a tower and a complex of multiple pillars and bridges crossing a deep expanse.

What they didn't expect was someone in a red and black outfit fighting a person in blue armor and Grimm on two feet with black swords.

"I never saw that kind of Grimm before," Pyrrha stated.

"Whatever they are we need to help the Red Sentai!" AkaNinger told them.

The red samurai was fighting off these monsters and he knew these foot soldiers would wear him down for their boss. Fortunately, he has help a red ninja and 8 other students.

He looks at his new allies before being sliced in the chest.

"Are you ok?" asked Pyrrha.

"I am but we need to finish him now." He told her.

"Finish me not today, I'll let you have fun these Grimm." the blue armor man said before disappearing into thin air.

"Who was he?" Takaharu asked.

"He said his name was Yaiba of Darkness." replied the samurai.

"So what's your name?" asked Ruby finally asking after her and the other finishing off the Grimm.

"I am the 19th head of the Shiba Clan, Shiba Takeru." He introduces himself and depowering showing a dark-haired young man.

Much later in the day, the ten combatants returned to Beacon's auditorium. The ceremony for forming teams had already started, and they were fashionably late.

Ozpin was on the stage as a monitor above showed the names and faces of each team as it was created. Four boys were up there now.

"Russell Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team Cardinal."

The letters C, R, D, and L showed up on the screen.

"Led by… Cardin Winchester."

Everyone in the auditorium applauded.

Then Ozpin called out, "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie."

They joined Ozpin onstage.

"The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team Juniper."

J, N, P, and R appeared on the screen.

"Led by… Jaune Arc."

Jaune jumped. "Led by?"

"Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha gave Jaune a punch of solidarity in the arm.

"Hey! Don't hit me."

Pyrrha giggled.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long."

The girls took the place of Team JNPR.

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Ruby."

R, W, B, and Y appeared on the screen.

"Led by… Ruby Rose."

Weiss gave a small start while Ruby seemed surprised herself.

Yang crushed Ruby in another hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin remarked, "Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

When the students left Takeru and Takaharu stayed to talk with the professors.

"So you two are Super Sentai as well." Ozpin bluntly asked two.

"Yes." both red warriors said.

"How did you know?" asked Takeru.

"Because I'm one too," Ryu told them.

"You are?" The young ninja asked.

Ryu showed his changer to both of them. "Choujin Sentai Jetman, Red Hawk."

"So you're a red ranger as well," Takeru said as a statement more than a question.

"Yes I am and there are two others in another city," Ryu said.

"That's five in total," Glynda stated.

"That we know of," Ozpin replied. "There could be more of these red warriors scattered in Remnant."

"Well should let these two get settled down first," Ryu said.

"Yes, you are right. Give them a room and we can talk about what they can do for Beacon." Ozpin said.

Ryu and Glynda led both men to the rooms they would be sharing. Making Ozpin think of the deep thought. 'Who brought these warriors to our world? Are they here to destroy HER from this world but how many are out there.'

* * *

AN: Ok, just added two more and I just wanted to get the teams form to just get it out of the way now we have a ninja and a samurai introduce. I might introduce a tribe to three other red warriors.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or Rwby

* * *

In Anima, a village called Kyou has been targeted by a tribe of bandits to be raided. Raven Branwen has chosen that village what strength her tribes have and nothing was going to stop them. She was wearing her Grimm mask that made people cower in fear.

"We're here Raven but there appears to be somebody," said one of the raiders.

"How many?" asked Raven.

"Uh, three. They have weird clothing though," said the raider.

"Really? you have to comment on their clothing," said another tribe member.

"Shut it! Let's go greet them," Raven command.

Raven and her band of bandits went down to see three men in front of the village. Raven won't lie they do have weird clothing.

One of them seems to be an older man with long brown that went to his shoulders, wearing a black turtleneck under a red collar shirt with black pants and shoes.

The second man had short spiky black hair. He was wearing a long white shirt over that he had red and yellow shoulder pads. He also had red and white pants and brown boots.

The third man looked young he was wearing what looks like a grey military collar shirt with black pants and shoes.

"We ask you to leave this village alone," said the man with the turtleneck. "We heard what you did to the other village."

"Do you think could stop us?" a bandit taunted.

"Why don't you see us try." said the man with the grey shirt.

"Let's show how these men how foolishly is was for them to fight back because they'll learn why the Branwen Tribe shouldn't be mess with," Raven told her people.

Raven raised her sword and the rest of the bandits take out their weapons. The tribe thought there would be a slaughter today but they didn't realize who these men were.

The three-man raise their wrists which had a wrist-mounted brace and they called out their respected transformation call.

"Red Falcon!" "Ginga Tensei!" "Vul Eagle!"

"Before they know it the Branwen Tribe was blinded by a flash of light. When the light was gone the three-man were wearing red outfits. Each outfit represents an animal a falcon, a lion and an eagle.

These men were red warriors of their own Super Sentai team. They were Yusuke Amamiya, Ryoma and Takayuki Hiba leaders of Liveman, Gingaman and Sun Vulcan.

"Red Falcon!" Yusuke said while making a pose.

"GingaRed! Royma!" said Royma while also doing a pose

"VulEagle" Takayuki also doing his roll call.

Yusuke and Royma brought their swords while Takayuki stayed with his fist into a fighting pose.

The bandits were surprised by their transformation but that didn't make them back down. They soon charge at each other. Yusuke went for their leader while Royma and Takayuki handle the bandits.

Raven clash her blade with the Red Falcon's Falcon Saber as the two glared each other behind their mask.

"Do you really think you can beat my tribe," Raven snarled as Yusuke narrowed his eyes beneath the helmet.

Raven gave a strong push to Yusuke making him skidded backward bent on his toes as he stops then came back to charge at Raven.

Yusuke gave pushed Raven away from him and struck her twice in the chest saber which he slams the tip of the blade at the women causing her to stagger back.

Raven was lucky to have her aura protecting her but she can feel herself weakening. She checks her fellow tribesmen only to see a few already knock down and unconscious.

'I'm possible! How could these clowns in ridiculous outfits be this skilled.' Raven thought in her head.

Before Raven could go back to slashing the Red Falcon they attack by a few explosions.

"What was that?" asked Takayuki.

"It wasn't us," said one of the bandits.

"It was me!" yelled a figure on top of a hill. He seems to look all metallic but also wearing a Tudor ruff around his neck. Next to the being was a new type of Grimms standing on two feet holding a sword.

"Biznella!" Royma shouted in shock.

"You know him?" Raven ask the Gingaman.

"Yes, he's a galactic weapons merchant who helps my enemies to try and destroy us. But I and my Gingamen destroyed him," Ryoma affirmed.

"Yes and I'll have my revenge GingaRed! My queen has given me an opportunity when she'd revive me," Bizenlla said.

"Queen?" Yusuke pondered.

'Queen?' Raven thought. "Did SHE really brought this creature to strengthen her army?"

"How about we call a truce because I'm pretty sure he's gonna destroy both of us either way," Takayuki said breaking Raven from her thoughts.

Raven was giving a grimacing look, "Fine. But after this, we're leaving." She declared.

"Then it's a win-win for us Red Rangers," declared Yusuke making Raven eye twitch behind her mask.

"Nighlocks Attack!" Shouted Bizenlla running down the hill with a group of Grimm right behind him.

The three Red Rangers and the Branwen Tribe ran towards their new enemy.

* * *

In a city of Vaco, there's a building on fire where there firefighters trying to evacuate and eliminate the blaze.

"My baby! My baby is still in there!" a panther Faunus mother cried out. Before she knew it the building explode. "NO!"

Out of the window of the building was a man in a red with a white triangle going diagonally on his chest and lower side. His boots and gloves were white on his waist was a golden belt which held a blue asterisk symbol on it. His helmet smooth round helmet with a stripe going from the back of her helmet to the chin of her helmet as well as another white stripe going around the helmet and in the middle of the helmet was a shield visor.

He was holding something that was being covered by a big blanket. He unravels it to show a seven-year-old puma Faunus.

"Lilo!" the mother cried with joy running to her daughter.

"Mommy!" the little girl running towards her mom and giving and receiving a huge.

"Ma'am just to be safe check with the paramedics to see if breath in too much smoke." the man said.

"Great job Matoi. You saved that little girl's life," a firefighter giving GoRed a pat on the back.

"It was no problem sir has Keiichrio capture the perpetrator?" asked Matoi.

"I got him right here." said a voice which belongs to Keiichrio having the suspect in handcuff.

Keiichio was wearing his Patranger uniform it had looked exactly like a police officer. His suit is red with a white "jacket" they had a vertical stripe down the middle of their suits reminiscent of a tie. With a red stripe at the side of their arm. Wearing red boots. His helmet was smooth with his visor look like a black police cap with a golden badge on the top middle of the visor.

"Good job officer Asaka, so this is the man that cause the fire," said the police officer.

"Yes, he's part of an anti-Faunus group," said Patren 1gou.

"Hm… take this boy to the station and get him to the interrogation room," order the officer.

"Yes sir," Keiichio saluted get the young man to the back of the police vehicle. He got to the driver seat and drove off to the Police Station.

Matoi power down and was back to his civilian look at him wearing white pants and hoodie and an orange jacket over the hoodie. He got a small tug on his sleeve only to see the little girl he saved.

"Can you um… stay here for a bit." Lilo shly asked making the Red Ranger smiled.

"Of course. You know you were pretty brave in there." Matoi told her.

"Really?" Lilo looking up at him with a wide smile.

"Yes you remind me of my little sister, Matsuri," Matoi said making the little girl smile wider and giving the mother a smile as well.

This is what Matoi likes saving people and making people happy. He doesn't know where he is or how he got to this world with that other Red Warrior Keiichio, but he will protect these people in this city just like he did back home.

"Flame Flash!" GingaRed cried as he did an overhead slash with his Starbeast Sword at Biznella.

"Ahh!" Biznella cried out falling to his knees as electric energy was sparkling out of him. "You think I was the only one revived there are many enemies killed by you Super Sentai. There are other Red Warriors out there. We capture some of them." He muttered falling forward his body being into a fiery explosion.

"We need to find the other." Ryouma said.

"We will but we don't know how many are there," Takayuki said.

"Maybe our new all-" Yusuke stop mid-sentence when the women and her tribe were gone. "Damn, well come on boys let's go back to the village and get something to eat I'm pretty hungry." walking back to the village.

The other two men smiled and nodded following the Red Falcon.

* * *

AN: Ok I just added 5 more rangers. Let me tell you this my skill in writing a fight scene is 10% so don't expect awesome fight scenes. I won't write Paten 1gou too much because I barely know much about him because the show only has 11 episodes and still haven't put anything on the sixth ranger.

I am writing the first chapter of Super Sentai X-over crossover and it will be about Gokai kids traveling to different universes looking for treasure. And I will probably only have them use 43 ranger keys and oc sentai teams because that's hard enough there's a reason I'm called TheOkWriter.

Also, a new sentai movie is coming called Hero Mom League it will have DekaYellow, MagiPink, and HurricaneBlue with kids and I find it pretty awesome because we only have seen White Swan and DekaYellow have kids. But I like seeing them after everything like their main villains, Legendary War, 10 year later movies and good to see them having a life and not alone. Go-Onger 10 year later is coming too somebody has to be married or at least engaged to someone.


End file.
